1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an expandable rod, and more particularly to a mechanism for adjusting length of the expandable rod.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional expandable rod is widely used in the truck for locating loads and is provided with a gear mechanism for adjusting length of the expandable rod. The gear mechanism comprises a gear, a gear-locating device, a spring, and a control lever. The gear mechanism is defective in design in that the length adjustment of the expandable rod can not be attained with ease and speed, and that the components of the gear mechanism are not shielded to prevent them from being damaged by impact.